Currents
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: One-Shot. Suigetsu has been the one who never cared for much in his prison and believed everyone was just an experiment of Orochimaru. But perhaps a girl who is put next to him could change his views. Implied Sui/OC.


**So I decided I wanted to a one-shot about Suigetsu with his life in his prison. It is an implied Sui/OC but not too much. So please enjoy and review!**

**Warning: Contains an OC.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Quiet.<p>

That's something odd for that room of Suigetsu's prison. Usually there would be someone moaning in pain or the wardens laughing and torturing some human. No...not a human. Everyone here was an experiment. No one was human here.

"Shut it and stay put." A male spoke. And there went the peaceful quiet. The noise came from right next to him. A medium-sized cage, with the bars thick. A girl was inside, wearing a dirty red kimono with a golden trim, floral design, and sash. The sleeves were too long for her and she hadn't been wearing any shoes. Her long black hair was loosely tied back in a low ponytail. A normal looking experiment. Except for the fact she had jet black cat ears coming from her hair and a black tail came from behind her.

"It's not like I can get anywhere in here." She muttered after the male left, touching a black choker that was around her neck. Her eyes gazed to the water-boy's tank. His head was formed along with his upper body. His amethyst irises met her ocean blue ones. "Yo." She greeted.

"Hey." He responded. It was silent after that until, "Your name?" He asked.

"Yours first."

"Suigetsu."

"Full name."

"Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Hozuki...? That's one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist, right?"

"I'm his younger brother."

"That makes sense." More silence until he got a bit irritated.

"Your name?"

"…Don't have one." She spoke nonchalantly.

"So give yourself one." She blinked, but then was silent, as if thinking about it.

"Aoi."

"Why Aoi?"

"...Cause it's the color of water." The newly named experiment spoke.

"You like water?"

"Yep. Cause it's free. It's free to follow it's own current, and when there's a break, it can choose where it wants to go. Then if it wants it can return to it's home in the ocean." She spoke, a smile on her face. Suigetsu made a confused face. Didn't water just return to the ocean anyway and have to follow the river it's in?

"Wouldn't being a cat be better? You're free to go where you wish," Suigetsu questioned. She softly laughed, oddly making the water boy's face turn pink.

"Only if you are a stray cat." She inquired, looking at him with a small smile. "I am but a house cat."

"So why not be a stray?" He asked. She seemed to think about this for a bit before smiling again.

"A good idea." She nodded to herself. It was silent again, as she seemed to be thinking and Suigetsu was wondering about the girl.

"Aren't cats supposed to hate water?" He asked finally.

"I'm still human though. I am Hozuki Aoi, a human. Like you are Hozuki Suigetsu, a human," She spoke softly. He seemed to ponder this until,

"Hozuki Aoi?...Wait you cant just take my last name! You're not in my clan."

"I need a last name." She smiled to him, and he sighed.

"...You'd have to have a connection to someone in the clan."

"I met you and therefore made a connection." She smirked.

"Not like that." Suigetsu sighed again.

"Fine. Then when we both escape then I'll come find you and we'll make a proper connection." Aoi grinned happily. "Deal?" Suigetsu stared at her, wondering why she was trying so hard as his face turned a darker shade of pink.

"Deal." It's not like they were going to leave anyway...

* * *

><p>"Ne, Sasuke, let's take a break." Suigetsu whined as he sat down on a rock.<p>

"Suigetsu! We just took a break!" Karin irritatingly said, pushing up her glasses. "We are going on without you." She said, following after the retreating backs of the other two. Suigetsu sighed and loudly sipped his water.

"Annoying bitch." He mumbled.

"...Following this current, Suigetsu? I wonder how long it'll last until it allows another course." A soft voice spoke. Her black tail swayed slowly and her cat's ear twitched. She smiled, still wearing her old kimono, as he had stood slowly and began to walk after his teammates. "I guess the fish swimming in it must be really nice." She laughed softly. "But I wonder if you still remember the deal we made."

Suigetsu stopped a moment, looking up at a tall rock. He could've swore he just saw-

"Suigetsu, hurry up!" Karin's loud voice yelled.

"Yeah, yeah..." He called back and began to walk again. "That couldn't have been that stray cat." He muttered to himself. Even if it was, would she still remember that deal? Suigetsu wanted to know.

"You say something?" Karin asked. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at the annoying red head before him. He wanted to get away from a certain sensory-type ninja with glasses. He waved his hand lazily and smirked,

"Nope, nothing at all." No way that was her. She had been transferred from the temporary spot and he never saw her again. And even if she was a stray cat, she was free to go where she wanted, and probably didn't want to bother with his clan name anymore, making her own instead.

Just like he was as free as water in a current, choosing which current to flow through.


End file.
